Le Marquis D'Epoque
Le Marquis D'Epoque is a popular recreational drug retailer and bar chain located in Rapture. Known locations of the store include Fort Frolic's Southern Mall, The Welcome Center's atrium, High Street, and Rapture's Grand Carnival. History Life in a city at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean was a wonder for all citizens of Rapture, but even that thrill would eventually subside. For the average individual looking to fill a craving, they could simply journey to their nearest Le Marquis D'Epoque. The business sold recreational drugs such as alcohol and tobacco products from basic to high end brands. The company benefited from a lack of government regulation and interference, a key tenet of life in Rapture. Known Employees *Winston Hoffner ''BioShock'' Welcome Center The store seen in the Welcome Center is on the opposite of the entrance to the Kashmir Restaurant. The store has a small shrine dedicated to the memory of Winston Hoffner outside the gates of the closed store, indicating that he may have been the owner of the store. Fort Frolic Another shop is located in the last accessible store of the Southern Mall. If the player enters the store in Fort Frolic they will immediately be targeted by a Turret guarding what little is left. Downstairs the bullet riddled remains of what might be Albert Milonakis and his audio diary Fancy Cigarettes can be found. A U-Invent machine, and a Power to the People machine are also available to the player. New Discoveries Fort Frolic Audio Diary #Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes - Downstairs by Milonakis' corpse. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth can enter the store while exploring the area and upon doing so the owner, Winston Hoffner, will comment on how Booker is back again so soon, implying that he is a regular customer there. The store is smaller than the one in Fort Frolic, but with a much more glamorous and comfortable design. This store also seemed to specialize in wine more so than other alcoholic beverages, and provided customers with a small booth where they could try different wines and cheeses. The Need to Know Theater: The Greatness of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum is found here. New Discoveries Need to Know Theater #The Greatness of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum Gallery ''BioShock'' Winston hoffner.png|''A memorial to Winston Hoffner at Le Marquis.'' Frolic-South Mall-05.png|''The Le Marquis D'Epoque store at the end of the Southern Mall.'' B1 LeMarquisDEpoque FortFrolic1.png|''The place is empty, but not unguarded.'' B1 LeMarquisDEpoque FortFrolic2.png|''The cigar store Indian keeps watch.'' B1 LeMarquisDEpoque FortFrolic3.png|''More to see downstairs.'' Albert Milonakis' Body.jpg|''Mr. Milonakis, a Nico Time man.'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' BaS1 Le Marquis D'Epoque1.png|''Open for business.'' BaS1 Le Marquis D'Epoque2.png|''A place to relax.'' BaS1 Le Marquis D'Epoque3.png|''Catch up on the news of the day.'' Behind the Scenes *Le Marquis D'Epoque is literally translated as "The Marquis of the Era" from French—a more appropriate translation might be "The Modern Man". **This name is also missing the shop's art subtitle, instead only saying "Fine Liquors and Tobaccos." de:Le Marquis D'Epoque it:Le Marquis D'Epoque ru:Маркиз Д’Эпок Category:Fort Frolic Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:Rapture's Grand Carnival Category:High Street